Platonic Struck
by Gentle Hina
Summary: Matilda was sure her love for her brother wasn't platonic no matter what anyone said. But, it seems that she hasn't noticed that someone seems to have fallen for her during her romantic pursuit. One sided AmericaxFem!Canada and one sided CubaxFem!Canada T


He would never notice her for who she really was.

Ah, but what was to be said about the blond girl anyway besides being Alfred's sister? Being the smartest kid in class didn't seem to matter to anyone, nor did being her own person. All that mattered was that she was Alfred's sister. Never being noticed for her accomplishments nor for her kind personality Matilda was forced to stay behind in her brother's shadow, picking up his messes along the way. She was to pick up the pieces Alfred left behind, to calm down those whom he pissed off and to simply stay quiet and help her brother with whatever he needed.

Homework? Of course she'd help with that! She did it every night.

Covering when he went out? Of course she'd help with that! She did that every week.

Helping him win over a girl? Of course she'd help with that.

What else could she do? She was sure liking your brother was considered sick to everyone, and that Alfred would surely laugh in her face.

_"What? You love me? Ha! What a joke!"_ She was positive something along the lines would be said from him. Alfred could have any girl he wanted, so why would he choose his own sister? Who ever heard of such a thing? No one, that's who!

But that didn't stop her from loving him. After all, you can't help who you love.

Sitting on the bed as she worked on her Algebra homework she waited for the boy to barge in, just as he did every other night. She tapped her pencil on the hard cover book after five minutes had passed, then bit her lip after ten minutes had passed. Where was the boy? She was certain he was home! She sighed and got up from the bed, opening her bedroom door and proceeding to walk down the hall to the right, stopping infront of his door.

"Al, you in there?" She gently called out. There were sounds in there, that she was sure, and even some giggles here and there. She raised an eyebrow before rapping on the door with a loose fist. "I_ said_, are you in there?"

Foot steps were heard coming towards the door; Matilda sighed in relief but then gave a bitter-sweet smile when the door was opened.

A girl was on his bed.

Her shirt was slightly unbottoned, and her hair, along with Alfred's, was messy as well. Alfred grinned at Matilda, face slightly red as he muffled her hair.

"Hey Mattie, what's up? Need somethin'? Heh, I got a study partner tonight!" He didn't notice the way her eyes seemed to cloud, or the way she continued to blink over and over again to hold back some tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Haha, _n_-no, I think I'm good. Never mind." Matilda flickered her eyes to the girl who sat on the bed, a glint of hate glistening from them, causing said girl to even flinch back a bit. She turned on her heels, fists clenched tightly, teeth gritted together as she made her way to her bedroom door.

"_If she wants my brother in that way_," Matilda whispered under breath, "_Then it's going to be war_."

* * *

><p>It was bright and warm the next day at school and it especialy felt like bliss when Matilda and Ramon went on the school roof to eat lunch. The school was a big, grey building that was usually very hot due to lack of good air condentioning and was refered to by the students as "The Devil's Sauna". As they stepped out they both gave sighs of relief, the cooling breeze having hit their faces before they headed over to their usual spot on the roof. As Matilda opened up her lunch she gave a heavy, long sigh, one that wasn't of relief. Ramon raised a dark-brown eyebrow at the pig-tailed girl as he popped open his soda.<p>

"Something happen, Mattie?" Having been friends with the girl since they were just the small age of five Ramon could usually tell when something was wrong with her. She turned to the dark-skinned boy with an irratated frown on her pale face.

"Alfred has a girlfriend now apparently." She opened up her plastic container which had leftovers from her dinner just the previous night. Ramon blinked and shrugged after taking a sip of his soda, not really all that concerned about the cow-licked boy.

"Really? Good for him." Matilda narrowed her eyes at the boy, leaning in slightly at him.

"It's not good at all, Ramon! You_ know_ that!" She huffed before Ramon rolled his eyes at the girl, a small smile playing on his face.

"I know, I know." He then frowned as he looked Matilda in the eyes. "But, Matilda, I'm being serious about this, ok? I don't think you really love him the way you think you do. I think it's more of a platonic love then anything."

Matilda opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She knew it couldn't just be that! She'd always feel her heart skip a beat when Alfred came near her, and she always felt as if it would burst when he smiled at her! Her cheeks would heat up and everything! She knew it couldn't be platonic love!

"What do you know about platonic love, or love in general?" Matilda began, crossing her arms and furrowing her blond eyebrows. Ramon was the only person who she could speak her mind to; she couldn't even speak her mind fully to her own brother. "I know it isn't just strong, platonic love Ramon! My hearts skips when he's near me, and when our hands even touch I feel like I'm going to shoot into Heaven right then and there! I bet you don't have anyone that you feel that way with!" She huffed as Ramon blinked, frown growing.

"Actually, I do." His dark-brown eyes flickered with disapointment for a moment as Matilda slightly gasped.

"Huh? Really? Have I met her?" She was honestly curious now. She never saw Ramon with any other girl! The boy shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about her. Anyway," he picked up one of her pig-tails, "Didn't you say you were going to cut your hair? I still see long hair!" He grinned at the girl, hoping she'd drop the subject. Luckily for him Matilda wasn't that dense nor was she stupid enough not to know to drop it all together. She pouted a bit before replying.

"I was going to, but I never got called on in the salon."

Ah, that was another one of the girl's unlucky traits. She was rarely noticed! She would even seem to slip the minds of her parents if she wasn't careful, always having to talk to them when she got the chance so it wouldn't happen. The teacher's would always forget to give her a worksheet in class and constently marked her absent, leading her to realise she'd have to arrive to class early to prevent it from occuring. But it still happened none the less.

"I waited for an hour before I decided it wasn't worth it!" Ramon laughed at the girl before grinning, poking her cheek along with said action.

"Am I going to have to go with you this time so you can cut your hair?" Matilda puffed out her cheeks before beginning to eat, not wanting to waste the food.

"You don't have to!" She put her lunch away as Ramon threw his soda can in the trash. Right as the boy opened his mouth the bell for second period rang, making a groan come out instead. Matilda quickly got her things together, giving the boy a tight hug before making her way to the door.

"See 'ya Ramon!"

"See 'ya Mattie." He waved her off before sighing. "When you touch his hand you feel like you're going to shoot into Heaven right then and there, huh? I could say the same for when I hug you..." He whispered to himself as he gathered up his shoulderbag, making his way slowly to class.

As Matilda herself made her way to her class she noticed Alfred walking with his girlfriend, who now had short hair instead of long. Short hair! She listened in closely to the two as they walked, not noticing her at all.

"Why'd 'ya cut your hair, Ali?" Alfred grinned at the girl, playing with the ends of the newly cut hair. She giggled at the boy before replying.

"I just thought this'd look better is all!" She rested her head on Alfred's shoulder as they walked, causing him to put his arm around her shoulder and for Mattie to grit her teeth.

"Well, I think you look adorable with short hair. I like girls with short hair better, heh." He pecked her on the cheek right as they continued to walk.

It was at this point that Matilda had begun to imagine that she was Ali. She could almost feel those lips on her cheek, that strong arm wrapped around her so sweetly, radiating warmth on her. She could even smell Alfred's body spray dancing in her nostrils, causing a longing sigh to fall from her light, pink lips. She rested her head against a nearby wall, her red finger tips lightly hovering above the wall as she watched the two walk off farther.

_"Why can't you look at **me** that way?"_ She whispered, a look of utter and pure wanting and longing flickering in her violet eyes and painfully clear on her face. She stared at the two for a few more minutes before dashing off to class, unable to hold in a sigh while doing so.

* * *

><p>AWW SNAP, SUMMER TIME. (Techiniquely, summer's been going on, but that's not that point!) I swear I'm going to update Clear Photographs this week guys! I didn't have a lot of time to work on it because of my testing during the school year, but I'm all clear now~ I guess I've just been cooling down these past days xD;<p>

Moving on. So with this story, there'll be 2-3 chapters in total, meaning only 1 or 2 more to go. I've planned the whole thing out in advanced, so it shouldn't take me long to write it 8D Thoughts so far? Would you guys be interested if I continued through with this? Wwwwhelp, guess I'll see ya!


End file.
